If You Seek Amy
by suspect tomatoes
Summary: I can't get her off my brain. Lita/Edge.


**A/N: Ganj and Britney Spears don't mix. Or maybe they do.**

"Have you seen Amy tonight?"

Adam looked over at Matt, shaking his head distractedly. "No, I haven't."

"She was supposed to meet me here," he grumbled, taking a sip of his beer. "She was at the arena when ya left, right?"

Adam nodded.

Matt nudged him with his arm. "What's the matter with ya, man?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit. Somethin's doggin' ya. What is it?"

Adam squinted at his friend, digging his teeth into his bottom lip. "I'm fine. Nothing's wrong."

"You're lyin'."

"I'm really not."

Matt watched him carefully. "Copeland, do ya have a girl?"

"Huh?"

"You got that look-a-love. Who is it?"

"I don't have a girl, Matt."

"Nah, ya definitely have that pinin' glint in ya eye."

"I'm just hungry."

Matt laughed, putting his beer on the bar behind him. He crossed his arms. "Is she pretty?"

"There's no one."

Matt nodded, staring out at the crowded room. There was sweat on his brow, and he wiped at it with the back of his hand. "Is she beautiful?"

Adam sighed through his nose. "Gorgeous."

Matt grinned. "Do I know her?"

"No one knows her like I do."

He nodded. "I can dig it. What's she do?"

Adam shrugged, beer sliding down his throat. "Lots of things."

"That's a bit vague. She's not another gold digger, is she?"

Adam glared at him. "I don't go after gold diggers."

"Right. Is she a cougar?"

He rolled his eyes. "She's a year younger than me."

"Nice. She blonde?"

"Nope."

"That's surprising."

"She's different from anyone I've ever known."

"Sounds like you're in love, brother."

"I think I might be." Adam turned and sat down on one of the stools, motioning to the girl behind the bar to get him another drink.

Matt joined him. "Is she coming out tonight?"

Adam shook his head. "I don't think so."

"She back in your hotel room?"

"Probably."

Matt laughed, clapping him on the back. "Well, good for you, man. I'm glad."

"Thanks."

Matt glanced around, frowning. "I just wish Amy would get here. I'm a little worried."

"Don't be. I'm sure she's fine."

"Where do ya think she is?"

Adam shrugged, thanking the bartender when she handed him another beer. He took a drink. "At the hotel, maybe?"

"Maybe."

* * *

"I can't believe she just blew me off like that!" Matt shook his head and dropped his bags against the hotel receptionist counter, tapping his hand impatiently when no one came up to him.

"Maybe she was tired," Adam offered, taking his wallet out of his back pocket.

"She could've at least called me." Matt shook his head. "She never blows me off."

"Maybe she got sick."

Matt growled and leaned over the counter, trying to peer into the back room. "What does a guy have to do to get some fuckin' service around here?"

"It's two-thirty," Adam hissed. "Take it down a notch."

"No, this is ridiculous!"

"Shut your trap, Hardy." Adam smiled when a tired looking girl rounded the corner, frowning when she saw them.

"Can I help you two?" she asked wearily.

"Yeah, we'd like to check in," Matt snarled.

"Name?"

"Hardy."

She sighed and typed on her computer, blinking up at Adam. "Your name?"

"Oh. Copeland."

She brought up his information, filling out the room keys as they pulled out their credit cards. She kept yawning. "Here you go. Enjoy your night."

Matt snorted and snagged his bags, stomping toward the elevators.

Adam smiled at her apologetically. "His girlfriend just blew him off."

"Right." She turned away, going into the back. "You wrestlers are all the same."

Adam frowned and grabbed his stuff. Matt had his foot stuck against the elevator door so Adam could ride up with him, but he glared at him the second he stepped on.

"What's your problem?" Adam asked.

"I'm just pissed." Matt shook his head. "Amy's not like that. She doesn't just blow me off. She always tells me when she can't do somethin'."

"Have you tried calling her?"

"It goes straight to voice mail." Matt rubbed his tired, red eyes. "Ya don't think she could honestly be hurt, do ya?"

"Nah. You would've gotten a call by now."

"I guess ya right." Matt fluttered his lips with a sigh, nodding at Adam when the doors opened. "This is my floor. Night, asshole."

Adam lifted his hand and half-smiled, pressing the close button.

* * *

The hotel room was dark. Adam's eyes barely adjusted as the door swung shut, leaving him a bit disoriented as he bumped around. He dropped his bag on the floor and went into the bright bathroom, pulling his shirt over his head before he brushed his teeth. It had been a long day, and all he wanted to do was crawl underneath the comforter and pass out.

He knocked his shin against the coffee table in front of the TV as he headed to bed, biting his knuckle so hard it almost bled. But the angel between his sheets ceased anything that was going to come out of his mouth.

He pushed his hair back and dropped one knee on the mattress to lean over the girl sleeping against the pillows.

Amy blinked tiredly, then smiled up at him. "Hey stranger."

He got in next to her, kissing her temple.

"How was Matt?"

Adam shrugged. "Oblivious."

**A/N: God, they were so much better than her and Matt. Review.**


End file.
